Plan de vida
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento. (Omegaverso)
1. Prologo

Plan de vida.

**Resumen: **Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su _departamento.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Omegaverso-Violencia no explicita, y mención de asalto sexual (Mas adelante en la historia).

**Capítulos: **Prologo - 00/00.

**Palabras: **1.035 (Prologo)

**Notas: **Viendo que el primer Omegaverso que publique gusto, quiero que me digan lo que piensan de este.

**Fecha: **04/10/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Plan de vida.**

**Prólogo.**

Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su _departamento. Sherlock se apresuró por las escaleras; había podido olerlo desde tres calles atrás, cuando hizo detener el taxi que lo llevaba de regreso por Baker Street.

No había sido del todo infructuosa su mañana, después de todo había conseguido dar con los secuestradores, y sólo le había llevado menos de tres días todo el caso. Bastante bien para estar solo, ya que John lo había abandonado por un plan personal…

Cuando llegó apenas si oyó lo que la señora Hudson tenia para decirle, el semblante de la mujer era contrariado. Y no se detuvo a averiguar más. El aroma era intóxicante… lo hacía querer vomitar.

—¡Sherlock! —Lestrade llegó detrás de él, enfadado nuevamente por una nueva evidencia faltante. No importaba que el caso estuviera cerrado y los culpables detrás de las rejas, necesitaban todas las pruebas si querían que permanecieran allí. —¿Qué demonios?.

El detective se volteó a verlo, incrédulo de que no se sintiera tan asqueado como él, antes de girar su rostro una vez más hacia John.

—Pensé que aún tenía unos días más. —Comentó el rubio en un suspiro. No había excusas, sólo el hecho de saber que se le había terminado el tiempo. —Quería tener las cosas más preparadas para cuando llegaras.

—¿Qué has hecho, John? ¿Qué es ese olor? —Sherlock sintió un leve gruñido venir desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y se amonestó en silencio por esa falta de control. En cambio, se giró hacia Lestrade, que aún estaba detrás suyo observándolos a ambos. —¿Tú lo sientes, no es así?.

—Algo, sí… Pero veo que a ti te afecta más, Sherlock. Ven aquí, aléjate de John.

¿Qué se alejara de John? ¿Como si él fuese una amenaza para su compañero? ¡Lestrade definitivamente estaba listo para el retiro!.

—No seas iluso…

—El iluso eres tú, Sherlock. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?. Utiliza tu olfato y comienza a alejarte de John.

—Greg… —El rubio suspiró. No le estaba gustando la manera en que el Inspector se estaba dirigiendo a Sherlock. Lo ponía de mal humor y lo hacía sentir culpable, pues casi lo había propiciado él. —No es necesario.

—¿Estás embarazado, John? ¿Lo estás? No puedo dejarte aquí solo…

—¿Qué?… ¿Cómo? —Sólo allí, después de las palabras del Inspector, Sherlock cayó en la cuenta de que el olor que lo asqueaba era el de otro Alfa. Y estaba totalmente impregnado en John.

El rubio hubiera pagado cualquier precio para evitar esa reacción, esa mirada en los ojos de su amigo y compañero. Pero allí estaba y él no podía hacer nada en contra de ella.

—¡Tú no puedes!.

—Sherlock, que estuviera bajo los efectos de los supresores no significa que…

—¿Por qué los dejaste? ¿Es un error? ¡Iré a comprar una pastilla! O conseguimos un especialista… no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Sus manos se movían con demasiada rapidez, y de tal manera que John y Greg se asustaron de los movimientos del detective.

—Por favor, Sherlock. —John sólo atinó a retroceder, sosteniendo su vientre en un acto reflejo que no pensó que tendría, al menos no aún. —Necesito que me escuches.

—Cuando volvamos a Baker Street siendo sólo dos, podremos hablar.

—Voy a quedarme con este bebé, Sherlock. Es mi hijo… y fue totalmente planeado.

Hubo dos reacciones en el ese momento en el departamento, y la que menos le preocupó a John, fue la de incredulidad de Greg. El inspector no sabía ni cómo era que estaba metido en medio de ese problema, y lo mejor era que se quedara sin toda la información referente al caso.

En cambio Sherlock no parecía más que perdido. Se dejó caer en la alfombra de la sala, mirando fijamente el rostro sereno de John. Las deducciones se habían detenido, su cerebro completo se había cerrado, apagado como ni siquiera la solución de cocaína al 7% lo había logrado.

John no podía estar pensando en que… ¡Debía estar bromeando!

Pero no había rastro de gracia en sus facciones, y sólo parecía estar esperando su contestación, su reacción al hecho de que…

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te marchas?.

El rubio no pareció afectado ante lo directo de la pregunta, aunque cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo, tratando de centrarse.

—Planeaba no tener que hacerlo… pero si tú quieres.

—No es lo que yo quiero… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy actuando así, John. No puedo pensar… sólo oler. Y hueles horrible. —Sherlock se alejó de John, por lo menos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y allí se quedó. —Tienes un Alfa… te irás con él.

Quería hacer que se Greg se fuera, y sólo hablar con Sherlock. Pero en el estado que estaba el detective, no se sentiría seguro sin el inspector.

—Sherlock, no estoy unido… No hay un Alfa conmigo. Soy solo yo y mi bebé. —Intentó acercarse, aún ante la negativa de Lestrade a que lo haga, y rogando que nada pasara. —Y el olor se irá en unos días. Cuando mucho, mañana ya seré yo una vez más…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer algo a lo que vienes escapando desde tu presentación? —Murmuró enfadado, y alejándose del toque del doctor. —No lo entiendo, John… ¿Por qué planear esto?.

—Porque ya era hora, Sherlock… No pretendo que lo entiendas. Y creo que ahora ni siquiera puedo pretender que me apoyes en mi decisión. Si quieres que me vaya…

—¡No! —El corazón de John casi se detiene cuando los brazos de Sherlock rodearon su cintura sin previo aviso. —No quiero que te vayas. Si no estás unido, no hay nada ni nadie que te obligue a dejar el departamento; no respondes ante nadie… Yo puedo apoyar tu decisión. No importa si no la entiendo, sólo quédate, John.

—Sherlock… —John suspiró con cansancio, una parte de su cuerpo se dejó relajar bajo la presión algo brusca de su compañero. —Está bien, no me iré. No tienes que preocuparte… No iré a ningún lado.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones de Greg, casi con desesperación. Buscaba algo, una señal, una mueca o un simple palabra, que le dijera qué era lo que debía hacer.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bueno, como dije en las notas superiores espero que me digan que les parece esta historia… tiene mucho por venir, y según mi Beta; le gusto mucho los capis que leyó y Beteó.

Ustedes me dicen lo que piensan. Voy a postear el primer capítulo en dos semanas así tengo tiempo de ir adelantando la historia, y así también termino otras que tengo colgadas.


	2. Capítulo 01

Plan de vida.

**Resumen: **Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su _departamento.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Omegaverso-Violencia no explicita, y mención de asalto sexual (Mas adelante en la historia).

**Capítulos: **Prologo 01/00

**Palabras: **1.922 (Capitulo uno)

**Notas: **Sé que dije que publicaría esto la próxima semana, pero no pude resistirme. Además, así me aseguro de que la trama comience a entenderse.

**Fecha: **12/10/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Plan de vida.**

**Capitulo 01.**

Siempre se había preguntado lo que habría sido de él si no hubiera tomado las riendas de su propia vida; si en vez de empecinarse con estudiar y ser doctor -y militar-, hubiera sido simplemente un Omega más. Alguien que simplemente hubiese vivido para buscar un Alfa, o esperar que el Alfa lo encuentre a él, más bien… Y unicamente conformarse con eso.

—Sería una pobre vida… —Se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo, esperando que el parche hormonal hiciera efecto.

No, él no quería una familia. No al menos una convencional, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso. Y sólo se había dado cuenta de que la idea surgió en su mente luego de que le dieran de baja en la milicia, luego de verse cojear como un hombre inútil, que terminaría su vida con una aburrida rutina diaria, sin más por lo cual sentirse orgulloso.

Después de Sherlock, supo que aun seguía siendo el hombre que era, que había sido. Aquel que no temía por dar su vida por la de un compañero, un amigo.

Lo había hecho sin dudarlo, pero en sus años de militar no podía evitar que estuviera el hecho de que era su deber, como doctor además de capitán. Con Sherlock no había tal deber, nada se lo imponía, pero él de todas formas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Un sacrificio detrás de otro, por mucho que a veces comenzara a cansarse y peleara con él, simplemente lo seguiría… estaría con él.

Y ahora sabía que no quería una familia, no al menos de la forma aburrida en la que Sherlock la describía para hacerlo desistir de otra de sus citas. Si bien aún esperaba enamorarse, sabía que eso iría en contra de lo que quería en verdad… No alejarse de Sherlock.

—Espero no estar equivocándome. —Murmuró una vez más, mientras releía el mensaje con la dirección donde lo estaban esperando. —Bien, quizás ya es demasiado tarde para retrasar el plan.

Salió del departamento sabiendo que al pasar por el primer piso, y a pesar del parche en su cuello, la Señora Hudson lo olería pasar. Detuvo el taxi antes de llegar a la esquina y trató de ignorar la insistente mirada del conductor. Asegurándose de que tenía su arma como siempre en la cintura de su pantalón, para evitar cualquier problema que pudiera surgirle.

Jamás había estado fuera en pleno celo, por más parches que tuviera, sabía que el casi constante abuso de los supresores en esos años, harían que su olor liberado en ese celo fuera aún más fuerte de lo normal.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo mientras veía el edificio aparecer frente a sus ojos. No había olvidado el resto de los parches, afortunadamente; no quería dejar de ser él mismo mientras todo pasaba. Y además, debía mantener al Alfa a raya… No quería unirse a nadie, y de eso era de lo único que estaba ciento por ciento seguro.

—Llegaste rápido. —La voz grave, modulada, baja, inundó los pabellones auditivos de John, luego de que la puerta del cuarto se cerrara detrás de su espalda.

—No deseo estar mucho tiempo en la calle… Tú entenderás.

—Oh, claro que es entendible. —Una risa suave y tranquila hizo que John se relajara un poco. —¿Te sirvo algo de tomar? Aunque ambos sabemos que el ofrecimiento es sólo como regla de etiqueta.

—No, está bien así… Tengo estos para ti antes de que comencemos. —Se apresuró a decir, sacando los parches de su bolsillo.

—Ya tengo de esos… Yo tampoco quiero accidentes, John. —Levantó su camisa, mostrando dos pequeños círculos blanquecinos en contraste con su piel, cerca del codo. —Si bien acepté ayudarte, y quiero hacerlo, no es mi idea acabar enlazado contigo.

—Tampoco la mía, créeme. —John suspiró. Sería un celo muy extraño, si ambos utilizaban parches, pero mientras ambos estuvieran lucidos y conscientes de sus actos le bastaba. La naturaleza de su cuerpo haría el resto, sin dudas. De por sí, esa era la primera vez en años que pasaba un celo sin los supresores, así que ya sería extraño, más allá de que lo estuviese pasando con un viejo conocido, Alfa por añadidura.

Se quedo inmóvil, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a esa instancia, sólo que esa era una posibilidad para no tener que dejar Baker Street en un futuro cercano. No quería alejarse de Sherlock, de lo que el detective le ofrecía con cada nuevo caso, con cada nueva correría.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro, no es así?.

—Sí. —Jadeó cuando de golpe las distancias se acortaron.

Lo había hecho una o dos veces, con un hombre, no lo recordaba bien; en una de ellas había estado muy ebrio para recordarla, y la otra había sido hace muchos años atrás. Pero esa sería la primera vez en que él estaría en una posición en la que no se sentía nada cómodo.

—Sólo relájate, John… No hay mucho que hacer en realidad.

El rubio asintió, pero no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el otro hombre sintió el cambio en su olor sólo por la cercanía, y a pesar de los parches en ambos. Y se aseguró de no dejar su arma muy lejos mientras se desvestía.

Gruñó al notar que a pesar de que su mente no parecía detenerse en pensar lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo parecía trabajar separado de esta; mostrando una erección plena nada más por sentir el olor del Alfa cerca de él.

Un olor al que no estaba acostumbrado, porque había vivido casi dos años al lado de uno, sin que nada pasase entre ellos. ¡Ni tampoco quería que pasara!.

—Piensas demasiado…

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo… Lo he hecho por más de un mes. —John sonrió, podía sentir la humedad correr por sus piernas, ahora que no había ningún protector entre él y su abandonada ropa. —Es la primera vez…

—Te diría que seré delicado, pero ambos sabemos que es poco probable que sea así. —El leve gruñido escapó de la garganta de su acompañante, mientras recorría el cuerpo del doctor con cuidado. —Si en verdad estás seguro, John.

—Sí, sólo hazlo. —El pedido no lo fue tanto, más bien fue un jadeo que John no pudo reprimir. Y por el cual no se sintió tan mal cuando los anchos dedos comenzaron a explorar su entrada.

Era por demás una posición incómoda, ambos parados en medio de la habitación a tan sólo unos pasos de la cama, y con toda su ropa sobre sus pies.

—A pesar de los parches, John… si-siento que no voy a poder contenerme.

—Ya lo he dicho, hazlo.

El cuerpo de John fue empujado casi hasta hacerlo trastabillar y caer de de bruces sobre la cama. Consiguió erguirse apenas algo para ver por sobre su hombro la mirada depredadora y hambrienta del otro hombre. Y sólo con eso bastó para que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer y anticipación.

Alcanzó a ponerse de rodillas antes de ser sujetado por las caderas, y atraído hasta casi el borde de la cama. Sintió los gruesos dedos clavándose en los huesos de su pelvis, mientras su entrada comenzaba a dilatarse más y más a medida que el miembro comenzaba su camino.

—Oh, Dios. —Murmuró a través de sus dientes apretados. —¡Maldición! No lo alargues, ¡entra ya!.

—Tranquilo… no soy tan 'bestia'.

—Lamentablemente, esto no es para que yo lo disfrute… —John gruñó, enterrando su rostro entra las sábanas, jadeando cuando su esfínter acabó de darle completo pase.

—Según tú, un hijo será lo mejor de tu vida; es bueno que disfrutes mientras lo haces… Ya tendrás tiempo de sufrir cuando lo des a luz. —La voz se oyó ahogada por la espalda del doctor, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las ganas de arremeter con todo en ese cuerpo. —Sólo por no mencionar las veces que haga destrozos, o te obligue a ir a buscarlo a la escuela por una pelea sin sentido.

No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo. La idea se le había hecho muy vívida en esos momentos, como si saliendo de allí ya fuera a pasar por esas situaciones. Pero sólo le bastó que las estocadas comenzaran, primero lentamente hasta que tomaran el ritmo justo, para olvidarse de todo y simplemente perderse en el placer.

Sabía que no era fácil retener el instinto de querer unirse, más cuando el nudo de su compañero Alfa estaba ya desplegado, logrando que ambos quedaran inmóviles por al menos una hora… con suerte.

—No quise sacarlo a relucir antes, pero olías a un Alfa.

—Sí, probablemente mi compañero. —John comentó, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sentía los espasmos de su propio cuerpo, ante un nuevo orgasmo de su amante.

—¿Tienes un compañero Alfa y aún así tuviste que recurrir a mi? Creo que cada vez te entiendo menos, John. ¿Eres el mismo Watson que conocí en la milicia?.

—Ahora volví a serlo sí; pero sería engorroso contarte todo lo que he vivido en estos años luego de mi baja.

—Tengo…, corrección, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y los parches ayudan a que no estemos en busca de una nueva ronda.

John sonrió cuando los brazos de su amante rodearon su pecho. Él no era un hombre liviano a pesar de ser pequeño, pero sin embargo fue casi alzado para ayudarlo a acomodarse bien en la cama.

—Si tienes razón, pero no estoy seguro de contarte todo. Creo que algo de misterio no viene nada mal al asunto.

—Tal vez tengas razón… Pero no necesito ser muy inteligente para saber que la razón por la que quieres un hijo no es exactamente por ti. ¿Es él?.

El rubio lamió sus labios antes de dejar escapar un suspiro pesado entre ellos. No estaba asombrado de que se hubiera dado cuenta, después de todo siempre había sido muy transparente para las personas con quienes sentía una gran confianza.

—_Pel_, hay cosas que aun yo no entiendo de mi decisión. Pero en parte, creo que sí… es más por él que por mí.

—Espero que valga la pena. —El hombre detrás de John suspiró. —No me gustaría que las cosas te salieran diferente a como las piensas.

—¿Estamos sentimentales hoy? Quien lo diría de ti. —John bromeó, sintiéndose cómodo con el momento. Como si sólo hubiera ido a tomar un trago con uno de los pocos, pero valiosos, amigos que aún conservaba.

—Vamos, que yo no piense y actué como tú, no significa que no te respete… Eres un hombre como quizás yo nunca llegue a ser John. Te debo mi vida, y esa es una deuda que aún no pago.

—Bueno, considérala pagada… me estás dando mucho en estos momentos.

—No, una deuda de vida se paga con eso… Éste es un favor que me pediste y yo acepté ayudarte. Ahora solamente descansemos. —Gruñó. —En cuanto nos separemos hay que cambiar los parches.

John asintió, dejándose llevar por la leve caricia que las manos anchas distribuían sobre su abdomen y pecho. Reprimió como pudo la sonrisa divertida, sabía que en parte ese comportamiento era debido a las hormonas, fuertes a pesar de los parches.

—¿Pel?… —Llamó antes de sentir el sueño querer arrastrarlo.

—¿Mmmm?.

—Sólo, gracias…

—Cuando gustes.

Los labios se movieron contra su hombro, ahogando un poco las palabras. Pero ahí estaban. Y John se sintió respaldado, no importaba que luego él estuviese solo. Sabía que alguien al menos lo había apoyado hasta esa instancia, en ese loco deseo suyo de formar una familia a medias, para lograr quedarse con Sherlock.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero que se entienda un poco las razones de John… esto es lo que paso antes del prologo.

Espero sus comentarios si necesitan que explique algo más acerca del capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 02

Plan de vida.

**Resumen: **Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su _departamento.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Omegaverso

**Capítulos: **Prologo 02/00

**Palabras: **2011. (Capitulo 02).

**Notas: **Locura mía por este universo… la verdad que cada vez que pienso en los capítulos que vienes, creo que van a pedir mi cabeza en una pica… no sé porque.

**Fecha: **12/10/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Plan de vida.**

**Capitulo 02.**

John entendía muy bien que no podía depender de los parches hasta que su olor se estableciera, y cubrirlo no serviría de nada. No con Sherlock en el estado en el que estaba.

En verdad no había esperado que su compañero reaccionara de esa manera. A lo sumo que lo mirara con desinterés mientras deducía las razones por las lo que había hecho, y con quién… por sobre todas las cosas. Pero no de esa manera, definitivamente.

Después de mucho discutir, logró hacer que Greg se marchara, mientras el Inspector seguía diciendo que era una locura que estuviera con Sherlock solo en su estado.

Pero luego de asegurarle de que nada le ocurriría a ninguno de ellos, Lestrade aceptó retirarse, informándole que lo llamaría en un periodo de tiempo regular, y que si no atendía el teléfono volvería a Baker Street y no precisamente solo.

John sólo se limito a bufar cuando cerró la puerta detrás del Inspector, y girarse para encontrar el rostro de su casera no fue de las mejores cosas. La mujer de seguro pensaba que de alguna manera le había sido infiel a Sherlock.

—¿La ayudo en algo, señora Hudson?.

—No. Oh, no… ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? —Señaló hacia arriba, obviamente refiriéndose a su compañero de vivienda.

—No del todo bien, pero aún es manejable. —John informó, ya subiendo los escalones. No quería perder demasiado tiempo allí, menos por algo que ya había discutido con la mujer. —Y por última vez, señora Hudson, entre Sherlock y yo no había nada; deje de mirarme así.

La anciana se limitó a suspirar para sus adentros, volviendo a su departamento cuando ya no vio ni los pies de John en las escaleras.

—Necesitamos hablar, Sherlock… ¿Crees que podremos?.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes de que lo hicieras? —Sherlock no lo enfrentó a los ojos. Ahora estaba sobre el sillón, sentado con sus piernas contra su pecho, dejándole la posibilidad de ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas. —No es reciente, no te levantaste la mañana de tu celo con la desquiciada idea de tener un hijo… Por qué hacerme partícipe cuando todo ya está decidido.

—Tienes razón… quizás debí haber hablado contigo antes.

—No. Es tu decisión, tu cuerpo… tu hijo. No tenías por qué anoticiarme de tus decisiones. Y no lo tienes que hacer ahora. Fin del asunto.

Apenas giró el rostro, escapando más de la mirada del rubio sentado a su lado. John sonrió tristemente cuando vio el parche que él mismo había colocado en su cuello. Ahora que Sherlock no lo podía oler, su parte Alfa no hablaba tanto como su parte racional. Y la parte racional del detective no conocía de tacto, ni delicadezas.

—Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, Sherlock. Porque vivimos juntos, y un hijo puede cambiar muchas cosas en una casa, en la rutina de sus integrantes.

—Cambiará tu rutina, John… ¡La tuya! La mía no se verá afectada por nada, ni siquiera por tu hijo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?.

John cerró sus ojos con fuerza, respirando a través de su nariz. Sherlock, a pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, tenía derecho a reclamarle lo que le estaba reclamando.

—Nada… y todo a la vez. Sé que no vas a creerme, pero la razón por la que hice esto… —Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, había conseguido que Sherlock lo mirara, enfadado, tal vez algo dolido también. —Obviamente lo hice por mí, por alcanzar algo que creo que deseo desde que volví a pisar Londres. Pero también lo hice, porque no quiero acabar alejándome de ti, de Baker street, de la señora Hudson… Lestrade, los casos, ¡todo!.

El detective lo observó de manera evaluativa. Agradecía el tino de su compañero para ponerle ese maldito parche o él aún estaría… No podía dejarse llevar por ese instinto tan primitivo, tan… molesto.

—Quieres decir que… esto. —Dijo, señalando el vientre plano de su compañero. —¿Es por mi?.

—No… Es por mí. Como tú ya has dicho, es mi cuerpo, mi decisión y mi hijo…

—Tuyo y de alguien más, obvio.

—Claro, sí… Mío y de alguien más. Alguien que sólo me ayudó a poder lograrlo, y del cual no sabré nada más, y él no sabrá nada de mí, ni de mi hijo… Él lo quiso así. Y a mi me convino que sea de esa forma. —John suspiró cansado, pero al menos aún tenía la mirada de Sherlock en él. —Tú eres el genio aquí, Sherlock… ¿qué es lo que te molesta?.

¿Molestar? ¿Qué era lo que lo molestaba? ¿Cómo podías ser tan cínico, John?.

En verdad le molestaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Siempre había podido leer a John como a un libro abierto, era sencillo hacerlo, más para él. Pero en los últimos tiempos había dejado de hacerlo. John era abierto en lo que sentía, y Sherlock no tenía que deducir nada del rubio, lo conocía tan a la perfección, que podía adelantarse a sus movimientos sin ningún problema.

—¡Nada! A mí no me molesta nada… de eso puedes estar seguro.

—¡Entonces escúchame! —John trató de frenar a Sherlock, quien obviamente no quería permanecer más en la sala con él. —Si me escuchas, y todavía así no entiendes por qué lo hice… o no quieres que me quede aquí, bien… me iré. Pero antes déjame hablar.

Retrocedió sólo un paso, cuando el detective logró ponerse de pie, y verdaderamente parecía más alto que de costumbre, y más amenazador. Su instinto innato lo llevó a cruzar una de sus manos sobre su vientre… No quería demostrar temor, no al menos temor a Sherlock.

Su compañero no contestó, pero no podía dejar de ver el movimiento de John, y sentirse como si él fuese una verdadera amenaza para el doctor. Bufó enfadado, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sillón, en una clara señal de que lo escucharía.

—Maldición… —Que John jurara no era raro, siempre tenía un 'maldición' en la punta de la lengua. Y en ese caso, la llamada de Lestrade llegaba en un muy mal momento. —Sí, Greg. Todo bien. Te llamo luego, aún necesito hablar con Sherlock. Sí, gracias.

No sabía si había sido muy descortés cuando colgó la llamada antes de que el inspector acabara de hablar siquiera; después de todo, Greg sólo estaba preocupado por ellos. Y por él en particular.

—Lo siento. —Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, buscando un lugar sobre ésta para sentarse, y así estar de frente a Sherlock. —Antes que nos conociéramos, en medio de mi depresión, mi cojera y mi falta de seguridad… yo había creído, llegado a pensar realmente, que lo único que me quedaba para hacer en esta vida era formar una familia. Conseguir un empleo aburrido, conocer a alguien… muy probablemente una beta amable, y así pasar el resto de mi vida hasta el último aliento de mi cuerpo.

—Aburrido… —Sherlock lo cortó con un chasquido de su lengua, por el que John sonrió.

—Sí, es verdad. Sumamente aburrido. Pero eso fue antes de conocerte, antes de que en menos de tres horas curaras mi cojera psicosomática… y le devolvieras el sentido a mi vida. —John suspiró, volviendo a juntar el valor para seguir hablando. Sherlock no era de esas personas sentimentales, y no era extraño que no se hubiese inmutado en lo absoluto. —Y tienes razón, esto no fue un súbito arrebato. No sé cuánto tiempo lo pensé, cuanto sopesé el hecho de que lo que iba a llevar a cabo era lo que realmente quería…

—¿Y dónde entro yo en eso que tú querías?.

—En todo… te lo dije. No veo mi vida alejado de aquí, de todo lo que he vivido desde que te conozco, de ti principalmente. Ya no quiero un empleo normal, ni siquiera quiero conocer a alguien… No si ese alguien puede llegar a alejarme de aquí. —John notó el leve estremecimiento de Sherlock al hablar de su posible alejamiento, pero lo dejó pasar por el bien de ambos en esos momentos. —Por eso pensé en esto. Es simple, porque no respondo a nadie, y nadie responde a mi… Mi hijo será simplemente eso, mío.

—Y tú no tendrás que dejar Baker Street…

—No a menos de que decidas lo contrario.

—Pero ese niño tiene otro padre… El Alfa con quien lo concebiste.

—Él… es un viejo amigo, de la milicia, Sherlock. Sólo alguien que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. No quiere saber nada de niños, y estoy seguro de eso porque lo conozco. Si algún día me cruzara con él, sé que simplemente me saludaría cordialmente, y a mi hijo también, y luego seguiría su camino… Él no entra en esta ecuación.

Sherlock buscó lo ojos que hasta ese momento había estado esquivando, evitando… Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su violín. Debía pensar, asimilar las palabras de John, y esperar a que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como de costumbre.

Comenzó con notas suaves, estirándolas el mayor tiempo posible, ya que no podía pensar en tocar ninguna partitura que estuviera guardada dentro de su palacio mental. Sabía que John no se había movido de donde estaba, y que no lo haría hasta que le contestara de alguna manera.

Pero en esos momentos no podía pensar, ni claramente, ni de ninguna otra forma. Cerró sus ojos, y dejo el violín y el arco a cada lado de su cuerpo, esperando. Pero no retomó su ejecución por un largo periodo de tiempo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca? —El vidrio frente a él se empañó, debido a lo cerca que estaba de la ventana.

—Criarlo… eso es lo que tengo pensado. —John no titubeó al contestar, pero no estaba seguro si esa era la respuesta que Sherlock estaba esperando a su pregunta.

—¿Aquí?.

—Eso es lo que quiero… si.

Se giró hacia su compañero, aunque su cuerpo casi no se había movido para ello. Sabía que las palabras de John podían llegar a tener algo de lógica, aunque no para él… no para Sherlock Holmes.

—A menos que no nos quieras tener aquí… También es tu casa.

—Creo… —Tuvo que aclarar su voz para seguir hablando. Y de camino a su sillón, dejó el violín algo al descuido sobre la alfombra. Sherlock jamás dejaba su instrumento en otro lugar que no sea su estuche, o sobre su propio sillón. —Ya lo he dicho, John… Es tu cuerpo, es tu decisión. Y ya has decidido que vas a tener un hijo… Pero yo no quiero que te vayas. Ahora no, ni tampoco cuando nazca tu…

—Mi bebé. —John completó, viendo que Sherlock parecía renuente a llamarlo por lo que era. —Eso es sumamente reconfortante de oír… Creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas en verdad. Yo no quería que tuviéramos problemas. De ningún tipo.

—Yo no me di cuenta…

—No puedes leer mentes, Sherlock… Y la mía era un caos en los últimos tiempos. —No mentía. En verdad hasta a él mismo le parecía increíble el hecho de haber llegado a una decisión a pesar de todas las dudas que había tenido en un principio. —Debí decírtelo, pero creí que tardarías más fuera de casa… al menos lo suficiente como para que mi olor ya no fuera más que el mío.

Como si esa simple palabra le hubiera recordado el aroma de John, Sherlock arrugó su nariz.

—El parche no ayuda mucho… aún hueles horrible.

—Pero lo necesitas, mitiga bastante el olor a… —Se detuvo justo antes de mencionar a 'otro Alfa'. Y fue sensato, pues Sherlock no tardó nada en voltearse hacia él, clavándole sus ojos grises, retándolo a nombrarlo. —Sólo unos días, y volveré a ser yo.

—Tú sí, pero tu… eso que llevas dentro, seguirá oliendo al Alfa que lo engendró.

—¿Alguna idea? —John suspiró con desgano… Evidentemente no lo había pensado todo tan bien como había creído.

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que Pel le había dicho la noche anterior. Él también esperaba que todo eso valiera la pena… y que las cosas no se le fueran de las manos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Muchas dicen que no entienden las razones de John para hacer eso, espero que con esto quede un poco más claro… aunque a decir verdad, él tampoco lo tenía muy claro cuando lo llevo a cabo.

Ya saben… duda, criticas, preguntas… Todo es bienvenido.

¡Gracias por dejar Reviews!


	4. Capítulo 03

**Resumen: **Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su _departamento.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Omegaverso

**Capítulos: **Prologo - 03/00

**Palabras: **2,305. (Capitulo tres).

**Notas: **Bien… las cosas se van a poner feas antes de siquiera comenzar a mejorar. Capítulo relleno. Disfrútenlo porque el que viene, viene movido.

**Fecha: **16/10/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Plan de vida.**

**Capitulo 03.**

John sabía que debía correr, apresurarse a contestar el teléfono; Sherlock no se movería de su lugar. Si no lo hacía en una situación normal, menos aún con el ánimo que traía.

—No Greg… —Habló apresuradamente. —Estaba en el baño… lo siento. Sí, está aquí. Todo bien por ahora… No, no nos hemos matado el uno al otro. —Sus labios temblaron, hubiera querido reír a una broma que ya estaba instaurada entre ellos… pero no era para risa esa vez. —Bien, se lo diré. Sí, gracias por llamar.

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras le echaba una mirada a Sherlock, todavía sentado tan inmóvil como lo había estado en las últimas horas.

—Aburrido… —Murmuró el detective, cuando vio a John acercársele.

El rubio dejó una bandeja con una taza de té, y a su lado, un nuevo parche hormonal. Le había tenido suficiente paciencia a aquel hombre desde que lo conociera, y no veía la razón por la cual no tenerle paciencia en esos momentos…

—Ni siquiera sabes…

—Lestrade te llamo a ti primero para saber cómo estabas, estúpido… —Aún le dolía que el Inspector pensara que podía lastimar a John. No importaba su biología, él sería incapaz de lastimarlo. —Y además para enterarse de buena fuente si yo estaba lo suficientemente 'lúcido' para trabajar… No necesito saber qué caso es para dar por sentado que es aburrido.

—Dijo que solamente te avisara que tiene un asesinato con un suicidio dudoso… por si te interesa.

Era un asesinato, y tal vez dos… con la intención de hacer pasar el segundo como un suicidio. Común, pero no tanto. Quien montara la escena debía ser bueno si Scotland Yard creía que era bueno catalogar de 'dudoso' algo que a simple vista se vería como un suicidio.

—¿Dónde?.

—Dijo que te enviaría la dirección si querías ir.

No esperó un segundo más. Pidió… más bien la palabra justa seria exigió, a Lestrade la dirección del lugar, y rápidamente comenzó a vestir su abrigo.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos… antes que el imbécil de Anderson haga estragos con las evidencias. —Murmuró entre dientes, leyendo el recién llegado mensaje con la dirección de la escena del crimen.

—Sherlock… no creo que sea prudente que yo vaya. —John mordió sus labios cuando los ojos grises lo miraron con horror. Sherlock podía ver aquello como un abandono de su parte, como un… 'Ahora que tienes lo que quieres, me dejas'. —No todavía, al menos…

El detective lo examinó minuciosamente. Quería llegar a la razón por la cual John negaría una escena a su lado, pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando como debía, todo gracias al aroma del doctor. Debía salir de allí, tomar aire, y pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Estas herido? ¿Tienes alguna dolencia?…

John negó, apenas alejándose lo suficiente de Sherlock cuando éste se acercó a verlo de cerca; pero aprovechando la proximidad para dejar un nuevo parche hormonal en su cuello, antes que el otro dejara de hacer efecto.

—No, quizás sólo un poco cansado… física y anímicamente. Un celo como el que tuve… fue pesado, a pesar de los parches.

—¿Parches?.

—Sí… —John suspiró, jamás había tocado esa clase de temas con su compañero, pero ambos eran adultos, así que…. —Una buena forma de tener control de nuestras acciones, sin que acabemos con un enlace que ninguno de los dos quería… Por eso los parches. —Acabó señalando la caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo de manera muy corta. Hacía mucho tiempo que había borrado mucha de la información acerca de toda esa 'cosa' de Alfas y Omegas. Algo que debería volver a releer, sólo por curiosidad científica…

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti, John. —No supo bien de dónde salió eso, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en qué decir, pero a juzgar por la mirada de John, y la forma en la que su rostro se suavizó, eran las palabras justas que tenía que usar en esos momentos.

—Bien. —Dijo John, buscando su abrigo y deslizando los parches en su bolsillo una vez más. Si Sherlock lo necesitaba, allí estaría. —Sólo trata que no te provoquen las palabras…

—A mí las palabras no me provocan, John. —Sherlock escupió, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

El rubio sólo suspiró, bajando detrás de él; había algo que Sherlock aún no entendía, y es que no sería él quien respondiera a las típicas insinuaciones del cuerpo de Scotland Yard; su parte Alfa lo haría muy bien por sí solo.

Y sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho, pero sólo esperaba que Donovan y Anderson simplemente no estuvieran allí.

No tuvo tanta suerte, pero al menos uno de ellos no está en la escena. Aunque en su interior hubiera querido enfrentarse a la estupidez de Anderson antes que a la maldad de Donovan. Pero antes tenía que pasar por la preocupación de Greg.

—No deberías estar aquí… —Greg le murmuró una vez que Sherlock se adelantó a ellos en la escena. —Ni siquiera deberías estar con él…

—Greg…

—No, mira. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada, ésta es tu vida… Me considero tu amigo, sin embargo.

—Gracias, Greg… —John asintió a las palabras, viendo cómo llamaban la atención los dos allí parados y hablando a media voz. —Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo… Café, obviamente.

—Oye, que tú no puedas beber, no significa que yo tampoco lo haga. Pero como soy un buen hombre, me solidarizaré contigo… Café será. —Greg dudó un sólo segundo en pensar en palmear el hombro bueno de su compañero, y acabó por dejar su mano caer a un lado cuando oyó el gruñido leve venir detrás suyo.

—Si los dos han acabado, hay un cuerpo que necesita revisarse… —Sherlock gruñó entre dientes, tratando de ponerse entre Greg y John. Y sabiendo a lo que se podría enfrentar, Greg decidió alejarse de rubio a una prudente distancia.

John no emitió juicio alguno sobre la forma en la que Sherlock había querido 'marcar territorio' con él. Sabía que algo así podía pasar, y también que si decía algo en esos momentos sólo conseguiría que su compañero se pusiera a la defensiva, y de mal humor. No, era mejor vigilarlo de cerca y sólo detenerlo cuando la cosa no fuera buena.

—¿Está mal que veas el cuerpo?.

—¿Qué?.

—Tú… frente al cuerpo. ¿Puedes?.

—Oh, sí… ¡claro que puedo, Sherlock! —Por unos instantes, John no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su boca. ¿Sherlock Holmes preocupado por si una escena lo enfermaría? Eso definitivamente iría al Blog… Cuando decidiera hablar de su estado, claro estaba.

—No parece haber signos de violencia. —Declaró luego de una rápida revisión. —No hay heridas, tampoco signos de agujas… ¿Qué crees?.

—Es difícil conjeturar aún… —Sherlock gruñó, sus ojos fijos en un pequeño grupo de policías detrás de ellos. —Pero creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

—No es nada que esos inútiles no puedan resolver si en verdad quieren hacer su trabajo. Es una total pérdida de tiempo estar aquí.

John lo observó sin entender lo que pasaba con su compañero. Se había preparado para una batalla si algún curioso se acercaba a él, como Greg lo había hecho, pero eso no había ocurrido; simplemente no entendía qué era lo que había hecho cambiar de opinión a Sherlock.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada para darme? —Lestrade se paró frente al detective, mientras John le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa, como si él tuviera que ver con lo cambiante que Sherlock era.

—No. Si tienes algo mejor, ya sabes dónde estoy. —Anunció, esperando que John se pusiera en marcha a su lado.

—Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacer algo como eso… —La voz de Donovan atravesó el lugar, y John sintió como se le erizaban todos los bellos de la nuca. —Debería haber una ley que te impidiera acercarte a cualquier persona capaz de procrear…

—¡Donovan! Tienes cosas que hacer… Y eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. —Lestrade gruñó, y por un segundo creyó que alguno de los dos estaría deteniendo al otro para no ir detrás de su Sargento, pero no fue ese el panorama que vio cuando volteó.

John no era más que un bulto alejado de su compañero, mientras Sherlock lo veía con temor e incredulidad.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves a casa, Sherlock. —Greg carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero los ojos claros no encontraron los suyos. El detective asintió después de unos instantes, dejando pasar a John primero antes de ponerse en marcha.

El DI los vio alejarse, y como nunca antes los había visto: ni siquiera iban juntos. John mantenía su distancia de Sherlock, y al parecer el detective parecía respetar eso de manera manifiesta.

Se giró para ver a Donovan, quien también no perdía de vista a los dos compañeros alejándose de la escena.

Sherlock se adelantó sólo para detener un taxi, y abrió la puerta con un suspiro pesado. No levantó sus ojos cuando John se dejó deslizar hacia el interior de la cabina, aún hecho un ovillo, con sus brazos fuertemente apretados contra su vientre.

Era obvio que intentaba proteger a su hijo, una respuesta sumamente instintiva.

Pero que no había sido disparada por Donovan, o por cualquier otra persona allí parada, y ajenas a ellos. No, John había reaccionado así por él. Por aquel gruñido que dejó escapar cuando Donovan le había recordado que ese 'bebé' que llevaba su compañero era de otro Alfa… El hijo de John no era suyo. No que debiera serlo…

—¿Sherlock…?

John no tardó en levantar su rostro cuando la puerta del taxi se cerró, pero Sherlock no estuvo sentado a su lado. El detective le sonrió desde afuera, negando suavemente.

—Te veo en casa, John. Vé… —Sólo una seña hizo falta para que el taxista comenzara a moverse, para dos segundos después, preguntar por la dirección a la que tenía que ir.

—221B… Baker Street. No hay nada de prisa… —Completó, sintiendo que no tenía ganas de llegar al departamento.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las vueltas que el conductor pegó a pedido del doctor, John llegó antes que Sherlock al departamento. Por lo cual lo encontró en silencio y bastante frio… Solitario.

Se sentó a tratar de pensar en por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente oyó el leve vibrar en la garganta de Sherlock, y fue más fuerte que él el instinto de cubrirse a sí mismo y a su bebé.

No había querido hacerlo, esa no había sido por ninguna razón su intención. En esos momentos tenía más ganas de contestarle a Donovan con algo que realmente le doliera, un golpe bajo… Pero la verdad era que se había asustado.

Quizás Sherlock sólo reaccionó como cualquier otro Alfa. Lo había oído en otras ocasiones gruñir de esa manera, aunque era evidente que el detective odiaba hacerlo; pero lo había hecho, y un par de ellas fueron defendiéndolo a él.

Sherlock era posesivo, de eso ya se había dado cuanta al poco tiempo de conocerlo. Pero su posesividad nada tenía que ver con la petulancia típica de los Alfas. Su compañero nunca lo había tratado como algo inferior por ser un Omega… Para Sherlock lo único que importaba era la inteligencia, cuando más inteligente fueras más de su respeto te ganabas.

Y contra todo pronóstico, John sabía que tenía bastante del respeto de Sherlock, aunque lo siguiera llamando estúpido y resaltando que no sabía observar nada cada dos por tres.

Sherlock lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él. Lo había hecho parte de su reducido grupo de personas importantes, y John había estado más que satisfecho, honrado por ello…

—Me equivoqué… —Suspiró dejándose caer en su silla casi sin fuerzas. —Cometí un grave error… uno en el que no reparé antes.

Acarició el abdomen plano por sobre su suéter. Siempre era un alivio que la biología Omega fuera tan clara y anunciara cuando se estaba o no encinta con tan sólo unos días después del acoplamiento. No requería de estudios, ni de una visita al obstetra… era alguien fértil, y estaba más que seguro que _Pel_ también lo era.

Y en esos momentos le hubiera gustado no serlo, le hubiera gustado no haberse encontrado a su viejo amigo hacia tantos meses, y mucho menos haberle hablado de lo solo que se sentía…

"Podrías tener un hijo… Eres un Omega, ¿no?" Le había dicho, y no sonaba exactamente como una broma.

"La idea de pertenecer a un Alfa no es que me haga saltar de la emoción, _Pel_. Amo trabajar, y me estoy volviendo viejo para comenzar a criar niños sin razón."

"Nadie dijo que te unieras a un Alfa, John. Sólo necesitas su semen, no su presencia entera."

Pel había seguido sorbiendo su cerveza, pero la idea ya había calado hondo dentro de su cerebro, algo que no hubiera creído fácil con la ingesta alcohólica que ya tenía encima.

"¿Tú podrías ser ese Alfa?".

"Tendrías un niño fuerte y muy molesto para criar si lo fuera, John." Su amigo se había reído, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que John se lo había preguntado en serio. "Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, no veo por qué te diría que no."

Esa había sido toda la conversación hasta que John se había decidido a llamarlo unos días antes de su celo. Pel habría podido decir que no, sería tan fácil como eso, y todo esto ahora no estaría pasando.

—Pero fuiste tú el que lo quiso, John.

La voz grave lo trajo de nuevo a la sala. Aún estaba sentado, sin haberse quitado la chaqueta, y los ojos de su viejo compañero de armas ya no estaban frente a él. Ahora era Sherlock quien lo veía, alejado lo suficiente de él como para hacerlo sentir muy culpable de ello.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Antes que nada…

Mi perdón a todas las que dejan Review y no les he contestado. Se agradece el que se tomen el tiempo de escribirle a esta loca escritora que no hace más que traerles unos dramones detrás de otros…

Gracias.

.pollo - Guest - ariam18 - Youko Saiyo - addictedtosomething - Irene Johnmystradelock - LizDe-Chan.

De verdad, gracias por su comentarios.

Ariam18: Me gustaría contestarte por aquí, porque no estás logada. Pero si no te molesta, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo para no hacer spoiler, porque para eso soy mandada a ser. Siempre acabo metiendo la pata.

Criticas, sugerencias… ya saben, todo es bienvenido.


	5. Capítulo 04

Plan de vida.

**Resumen: **Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su _departamento.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Omegaverso.

**Capítulos: **Prologo + 04/00

**Palabras: **

**Notas: **Capitulo más largo de los que vengo publicando, espero que eso me haga merecedora de un poco de piedad… Recuerden que no son legales las torturas físicas.

**Fecha: **04/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay (cuando yo sea presidente voy a legalizar las torturas físicas… Entre tanto, ¿quién se anota en la lista de espera? JAJAJAJAJA!)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Plan de vida.**

**Capitulo 04.**

Quizás nunca sabría cómo era que lo lograba, pero siempre le hacía creer que podía leer su mente. Sonrió con mucha tristeza a su compañero; las cosas había corrido muy deprisa desde que Sherlock volviera de ese caso.

Menos de una semana fuera de Baker Street, y su vida completa estaba de cabeza.

—No, no lo harás. —Sherlock lo cortó antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir sus labios para comenzar su frase. —No dejarás Baker Street, John. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte hacer eso.

John sonrió de lado, antes de obligarse a respirar lo más normalmente posible.

—Al parecer no es una opción. Obviamente, jamás estuve embarazado antes, Sherlock… Tampoco estuve en contacto con ningún otro Omega encinta, así que no sabía… —Aclaró su mente por unos segundos, buscando bien las palabras que quería utilizar. —No sabía cómo es que instintivamente reaccionaría a otro alfa…

"Otro alfa, que no es con quien engendré a mi hijo, Sherlock." Sólo lo pensó, era evidente que Sherlock no quería escuchar "de otro Alfa".

Pero sabía que si él lo estaba pensando, lo más seguro era que Sherlock ya lo supiera.

—Eso no tiene que ser un motivo para que dejes Baker Street, John. No puedes simplemente irte… dejarme solo.

"Eso es lo que menos quiero, Sherlock créeme… Debí decirte acerca de todo esto antes. Lo siento."

John escapó de los ojos del detective; tenía miedo de que si Sherlock utilizaba _esa_ mirada con él en esos momentos, simplemente no podría decir que no… Pero John ya no se podía quedar allí, aunque eso le doliera. Tal vez, si hablaba con Pel, él le daría asilo hasta conseguir algo…

—No, Sherlock, no puedo. Y no es que quiera irme… mucho menos dejarte solo. Pero debo…

—¿Por qué? —Sherlock intentó no gruñir, y lo logró a duras penas. Apretó sus puños, y la tensión en su mandíbula quedó visible a simple vista. —Yo sé que tú no quieres irte de aquí, y yo definitivamente no quiero que te vayas…

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Y aunque no lo creas, es muy importante para mí todo esto que me estás diciendo, Sherlock… Pero no puedo. Es obvio que debo salir de aquí. —John suspiró pesadamente. —No quiero que pienses que tengo temor a ti, jamás. Sé que eres incapaz de lastimarme, a mí o a mi bebé…

—¿Y qué harás? —Sherlock volvió a cortar sus palabras. Aún le costaba mantenerse tranquilo para hablar con John. —¿Vivirás solo mientras esperas a tu hijo, en un pequeño cuarto gris, como el que tenias antes de conocerme?… Luego no volverás, John; los dos lo sabemos bien… Y yo no quiero que pase eso. No quiero perderte, John.

—No puedo hacer más nada, Sherlock. Me equivoqué, y lo acepto… Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así.

Sherlock se tensó por completo, su cuerpo entero tomando la postura más firme y decidida que John había visto nunca en él. Sin embargo, John no sintió la necesidad de cuidar de su vientre como cuando Sherlock gruñó delante de Donovan; sólo permaneció observándolo, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirle.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Su voz fue un suspiro pesado en primera instancia. —Pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto, John… Y lo pienso hacer, aunque tú no quieras…

Una de las manos blancas del detective buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, dejando una caja en evidencia entre los largos dedos, frente a los ojos del rubio.

—¿Qué es eso?.

—Tú eres el doctor… Creo que tú lo sabes, mejor que nadie incluso.

—Supresores… —John jadeó, quiso verlos más de cerca, pero sus piernas no lo obedecieron en su afán de ponerse de pie.

El muy maldito había comprado supresores antes de llegar al piso. Sherlock Holmes, un Alfa, había entrado a la farmacia a comprar supresores… ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo estaba parado ahora?.

—Bien, así es… Esta… Esta simple cosa hará las cosas más fáciles. Esto resuelve todo, John.

—No tienes por qué tomarlos… Eres un alfa, Sherlock. Simplemente no.

—Lo sé, John… Lo sé. Pero tú no puedes hacerlo, necesitas de tus hormonas para gestar a tu bebé. A mí no me sirven de nada… Jamás lo hicieron, no empezarán a hacerlo ahora. Tú lo sabes: a mí me hubiera dado lo mismo haber nacido Beta.

—Aún así, no lo veo justo… No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Como yo lo veo, si tengo… Porque es la única manera de que no salgas de aquí… No es un sacrificio, John; es justo lo que tengo que hacer.

Y a decir verdad, ya lo había hecho. Por ello John no había notado cuando entró en la habitación.

—No puedes tomar eso así nomas, esas cosas son recetadas.

—Yo tengo a mi doctor en casa… Creo que eres más que adecuado para decirme qué dosis necesitaré.

John suspiró al cerrar sus ojos. Sherlock era muchas cosas, y muchas tantas otras; siempre se las habían endilgado… Pero John sabia que algo que Sherlock era, por sobre todas las cosas, un excelente amigo.

—Dame la caja… Debo leer las especificaciones. —el rubio no tardó casi nada en tener la caja en sus manos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no tener que retribuir la brillante sonrisa que en esos momentos adornaban los labios de Sherlock.

El doctor ajustó la dosis de las pastillas para que pudiera empezar a tomarlas por las mañanas como cuando él las tomaba. No iba a ser rápido: Sherlock era un Alfa con un fuerte aroma, por lo que su pérdida debía de ser algo lento; tardó casi tres días en que su olor se anulara por completo, y eso gracias a la dosis reforzada que John le aconsejó, apenas quedando rastros en algunas prendas que pronto mandarían a lavar.

John se sintió en gran parte aliviado de no sentir ese miedo que había generado el aroma tan particular de Sherlock por la preservación de su hijo; y en parte también algo culpable. Aún creía que no era deber del detective tener que hacer semejante cosa. Aunque la idea original de todo ese asunto era el apoyo de Sherlock, no pensó que él fuera a dar tanto por su causa. No había muchos Alfas que usaran supresores por decisión propia, y el aroma fuerte de su compañero ahora… simplemente no era suyo.

Ahora todo estaba tranquilo una vez más. Sherlock como siempre aburrido, y sin ganas de tomar casos, aun bajo la insistencia de Lestrade, y John sintiéndose extrañamente agradecido por ello. Sólo había aceptado echarle una mirada a un caso en particular, y este no lo haría salir de apartamento. Al menos por unos días más le gustaría que estuvieran solos en casa. Aunque lo lógico seria aprovechar esos meses, antes de que cualquier movimiento brusco fuera totalmente prohibido para él…

Acarició su vientre, como algo que cada vez hacia más inconscientemente, y notó la mirada de Sherlock sobre si por unos instantes. Se imaginó a si mismo más adelante, sintiendo el movimiento dentro suyo, y John tampoco pudo evitar el pensar en qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si en vez de…

—¿Si te lo hubiera pedido a ti, habrías aceptado? —Preguntó, mientras Sherlock pensaba en el caso proporcionado por Lestrade, y él hacia una pausa en la revisación de pruebas para preparar el té.

—¿A qué? —Sherlock intentó no levantar su mirada de su propia carpeta con pruebas, y falló… En menos de un minuto sus ojos estaban sobre su compañero.

—A esto… —John hizo una seña por demás vaga, pero que el detective supo interpretar muy bien.

—Oh… Yo… Creo que sí, digo… no es como si guardara información acerca de cómo… ¡Sí!.

Sí, había dicho que sí… Había dudado también, un poco. Pero a fin de cuentas, su último sí, había sido bastante enérgico. John sonrió, dejando la taza a un lado del detective. Hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil si Sherlock fuera el padre de su bebé. Y al parecer todo el mundo esperaba que en verdad lo fuera…

—No pensé que dirías eso… Por ello no te lo pedí…

Sherlock asintió. Esa simple explicación también valía mucho para él… En su más profundo fuero interno siempre había creído que John no queria un hijo suyo. El doctor reconocía en él algo que muchos no, pero tampoco era algo que uno quisiera legar a su heredero…

La inteligencia de los Holmes a veces podía ser una maldición también. Él lo sabía de sobra… Quizás él tampoco hubiera querido darle a su hijo ese tipo de vida.

Pero no era ese el motivo. Según John había dicho, al menos. Y eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo… Sólo un poco.

Y tal vez, si no hubiera pasado por todo eso antes… la respuesta a esa pregunta de parte del rubio hubiera sido una rotunda negativa. ¿Por qué razón tendría él descendencia?.

—Está bien.

—Está bien.

Aclarado los puntos, que ellos creían necesarios, sin la necesidad de ponerse a hablar de ello en realidad. Ambos siguieron con lo suyo… cada uno a su trabajo.

Pero el caso acabó complicándose. John no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado todavía para un caso como ese, y extrañamente Sherlock no insistió en que lo acompañara. Algo de lo cual el doctor se arrepintió cuando después de dos días no tenía más noticias de su compañero que no fueran los esporádicos mensajes cada vez que las pistas parecían llevarlo a ningún lado. Aunque al menos tenía algo.

Al tercer día… o más bien, noche, John sintió la puerta del departamento. Miró el reloj a un lado de su cama, y vio que ni siquiera eran las tres de la madrugada… Pero se alegró de reconocer el paso ligero de Sherlock en las escaleras.

Salió de entre las sábanas, sin importarle el vestir una bata. Su pijama eran unos viejos joggings y una remera aún más vieja.

—¿Sherlock?… —Se detuvo en el acto cuando al entrar a la sala, el aroma fuerte del Alfa tensó cada uno de sus músculos, principalmente los de su vientre.

John se maldijo en silencio. Sherlock había salido detrás de Greg sin pensarlo dos veces, y había estado tan metido en el caso que no había recordado tener a mano sus pastillas. Sólo habían pasado tres días, y el aroma natural del detective había vuelto, como si los supresores no tuvieran ningún efecto residual ya sobre él. Por lo general un cuerpo tardaba más en desintoxicarse de ese tipo de hormona sintética.

Suspiró, tratando de serenarse. En verdad que no tenía por qué preocuparse; Sherlock había elegido tomarlas por él. Su compañero lo único que quería era cuidarlo… Muy a su manera, pero al fin de cuentas era eso… incluso más de sí mismo. Así que no había nada que temer.

—Sherlock… ¿Cómo fue todo?.

—Aburrido, John… —La voz se coló desde la cocina, justo cuando John entraba en la sala, con la suficiente soltura como para que el rubio perdiera algo de su miedo.

Suspiró con pesadez, preguntándose si no era mejor tomar un té antes de volver a la cama. Si Sherlock tenía algo que contarle acerca del caso sería mejor dejarlo para cuando estuviera cien por ciento despierto. Pero la figura alta y firme de su compañero le impidió la entrada a la cocina.

—Siempre es aburrido cuando no estás conmigo, John. Terriblemente aburrido y tedioso. —Sherlock saboreó el nombre del doctor en su boca, sin ningún problema. Como si de golpe no lo hubiera nombrado en meses, y su nombre fuera más que simplemente eso.

—¿Sherlock? —John respiró audiblemente, y trato de no retroceder. —Debes tomar tus supresores, por favor… ¿Recuerdas por qué empezaste con ellos?.

—Porque fuiste tú quien entró en mi casa oliendo a otro Alfa, John… Por eso comencé con esas estúpidas pastillas.

El aroma de Sherlock, del Alfa, llenó rápidamente los pulmones de John. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, ni siquiera en su adolescencia cuando aún tenía sus ciclos de calor normalmente y varios Alfas le habían salido al paso para intentar 'ayudarlo' con su celo.

John no tardó nada en sentirse embriagado, sus hormonas aun sin asentarse del todo, reaccionando a lo que para él era el mejor aroma Alfa con el que se había cruzado.

Fue una rendición casi inmediata. No hubo ningún tipo de rechazo cuando la nariz del detective se perdió en el hueco del cuello de John; incluso el doctor se vio en la imposibilidad de reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

—Ahora hueles a ti, John… sólo a ti. Eso me gusta, en verdad lo hace. —Sherlock dejó que su lengua pasara por el cuello, por los músculos y venas que parecían reaccionar al toque húmedo. —Tú me gustas así…

John ahogó el jadeo, asegurándose estabilidad en los hombros del detective, ya que las manos blancas no tardaron en rodear su cintura elevándolo un poco del suelo.

—Sherlock… No… —Sabía que algo tenía que decir, algo en su más profundo interior estaba gritando que todo eso estaba mal, pero él sólo tenía oídos para el sonido gutural, bajo, que Sherlock hacia con su garganta.

John no supo cuándo cruzaron la cocina y el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Sherlock. Pero ahí estaba, minutos después –aunque podría haber pasado una eternidad sin que se diera cuenta–, en su cama, sobre las sabanas blancas y retorciéndose bajo la llegada de un micro-calor que no debía estar pasándole.

Gruñó y pidió por mas, sintiendo que los dedos largos no eran suficiente para ayudarlo a pasar la incomodidad en la que estaba su cuerpo, tan repentinamente. Pero cuando sintió el peso del detective detrás de sí… con su cabeza ya exudando liquido pre seminal, John sintió que debía parar todo aquello. Sherlock no podía… Él no podía…

—Sherlock, por favor… ¡Detente! Sherlock…

El detective gruñó, pero estaba decidido a no dejar ir a John. No podía dejarlo ir… ¡Ahora no!.

El doctor ahogó el gemido, mordiendo sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno. Sus manos temblaban y sentía los músculos de su vientre tensos. En silencio rezó para que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla, un estúpido sueño, y aun estuviera bajo el efecto de sus supresores y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bien, me van a matar… pero antes de que eso suceda, al menos déjenme publicar el siguiente capítulo. Si con eso no arreglo este estropicio, con mucho gusto les cedo la dirección de mi casa (con todo y mapa –no se vayan a perder–), para que hagan de mí lo que quieran.

**Explicando, explicaciones (chiste viejo no me hagan caso):** Para todas aquellas que preguntaron el por qué John no le pidió a Sherlock que sea el padre de su hijo, y las razones del doctor por las cuales decidió tener un hijo, aquí esta lo que pienso.

John está seguro de dos cosas: que no quiere alejarse de la vida que Sherlock le proporciona, y que Sherlock estaría más que feliz de ser un Beta, y así no responder a ningún instinto 'animal'.

John no está en contra de su biología, pero algo de ella no le gusta en lo más mínimo, pues atarse a un Alfa significaría el alejamiento definitivo de Sherlock. Y eso no es algo que John desee. Pero tampoco puede contar con el detective para llevar a cabo su idea.

El rubio ve los días pasar, y su cuerpo empieza a darle aviso de que ya no es tan joven. La idea de formar una familia está descartada por el placer de correr tras Sherlock cada noche; pero aún así… John necesita algo suyo, que al mismo tiempo no lo obligue a separarse de su compañero.

Sherlock está seguro de muchas cosas: pero no entiende las decisiones de John. El doctor jamás estuvo de acuerdo en mantener relaciones con ningún Alfa antes, así como tampoco mostró señales de querer tener una familia. Tampoco se comprende a sí mismo en esa situación: el Alfa en su interior está haciéndolo actuar de maneras extrañas. Él jamás pidió eso, el poder oler a su compañero Omega. Por más que no fuera 'suyo', no era algo que él habría querido… aunque hubiera llegado a disfrutarlo con el tiempo.

Sherlock siempre supo que John eventualmente acabaría yéndose; las constantes citas del doctor con Betas era algo que terminaría en una relación estable en algún momento. ¿Pero un Alfa?...

Creo que no estoy explicando nada… Pero lo siento, si doy más datos es Spoiler. XD


End file.
